New Wave
by LightWithDarkness
Summary: After meeting Izumi Orimoto, Kamiko Hamada befriends the rest of the group. Meanwhile, evil is rising in the Digital World. When Kamiko is transported back with the Legendary Warriors, how can she be of any help? Post series.
1. Chapter 1: New Friends?

**A/N: This is an attempt at a story with an added in character. I'll try not to deviate too much... Understand that I am not Japanese, so I won't always refer to a character by their surnames. I'm 'Murican. And I'm proud.**

New Wave

Chapter 1: New Friends

"Namiko! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Izumi Orimoto, or Zoe, called to me. I inhaled the humid salty air that drifted through the beach facilities. Changing clothes in the cramped stalls was an almost impossible task. My damp skin made my shirt stick uncomfortably to my back. I hoped it would dry off soon.

Meeting Zoe's other friends was her idea completely. She's the first and only friend I made after moving to Japan from the States. I was shy to begin with, and still am to some extent. If not for her outgoing spirit, we might not have met. Being originally from Italy, she understood how it felt to be different from everybody else and took the first opportunity to befriend me. And she spoke excellent English. My parents adopted a Japanese name in order to fit in better. But all the other kids at school look right past it. Namiko Hamada was still a skinny white girl that didn't belong.

When Zoe proposed meeting her group of other friends, I felt excited yet insecure. Sure Zoe liked me well enough. But what if they didn't? What if they saw me as another tourist? As I walked out of the changing stall, I seriously regretted agreeing to this. Somehow after roughly 5 months of knowing Orimoto, I'd never met her group. It must have been due to the fact that the first 2 months were spent on building trust in one another, and the last three were filled with school.

"Hamada, c'mon. The guys will be waiting at the restaurant already." Did I mention all of her friends were guys? All. Of. Them. Which there's nothing wrong with that, though it is a bit unusual.

"Does my hair look okay?" It was pulled in to a messy high ponytail.

"Molto bella!" Zoe smiled cheekily. I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm as we boarded the bus to the city. People bustled along the sidewalks, pushing each other to reach their destinations. Everyone in their own little world.

"So, we're eating at Goro's?" I inquired. Goro's was a small diner like sushi restaurant that a lot of kids frequented. It's owned by a middle aged man with a flare for mixed cuisine. Not only did they serve traditional Japanese dishes, but also American ones. Like pizza. Really good pizza.

"That's the plan. Get ready to see 5 guys pig-out like never before!" Zoe chuckled. I smile and began nervously twisting hair around around my index finger. _Just act normal. Make them like you. You can do it._ My nervous habit didn't go by unnoticed.

"Namiko, what's the matter? You're acting rather anxious," Zoe asked, concerned. Darn my insecurities. I hesitated before spilling my guts.

"What if your other friends don't like me? I mean, a lot of people here shun me because I'm new. You're the only person that's been friendly." I ended my rant with a sigh. Was all this worrying an overreaction? Zoe looked at my with sympathy before grabbing my arm.

"Namiko! You're one of the coolest people I know! And besides, Takuya and the rest aren't like that. They'll give you a chance." She smiled and glanced out the window as the bus rolled to a stop. "We're here!"

Despite the pep talk, my stomach twisted into a tighter knot upon arriving. _Calm down. Nothing to worry about. Just normal people..._  
Zoe and I stepped off the bus and headed toward the front door. Several individuals milled around, but what caught my eye was the table of guys farther down. They looked our age, with the exception of a younger boy who seemed to be about 10.

"There they are. Let's go get introduced." Zoe hooked her arm though mine and practically dragged me towards the large booth. My heart felt as if it would leap out of my chest. That wouldn't be a good first impression...

"Hey, what's up buuuuddy?"

The closest boy stood up. Judging by his bubbly personality, I guessed he was Takuya from Zoe's stories. He had brown hair and wore a yellow shirt with cargo shorts and goggles atop a hat.

"Guys, this is Namiko Hamada. Namiko, this is Takuya." I stuck out my hand for a handshake, but instead was given a side hug around the shoulders.

"Nice to meet you Nami!" A nickname already? Takuya's hug almost knocked me over from surprise. Zoe began to name each person.

"The little guy is Tomoki Himi a.k.a. Tommy. Beside him is Junpei Shibayama a.k.a. J.P. Those two look alikes are Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura." Each nodded as their names were called.

"Wow, you two look like twins..." I could help but comment about Kouji and Kouichi.

"We are twins," Kouji mumbled a bit annoyed. "But your last names..."

"Our parents split when we were infants. Each got custody of one of us," Kouichi explained casually with a smile. I was grateful he had answered. Both twins seemed a little reserved, but Kouji acted almost aggravated.

I tried to think of something to say.

"How about we order some food and get to know each other better?" I suggested.

Zoe agreed and we all sat. After ordering, I was met with several questions.

"So Nami," J.P. spoke up,"do you have a boyfriend?" I almost laughed at how forward he was.

"No," I replied while smiling. Zoe leaned close and whispered something about him being a major flirt. I giggled.

"Do you have any siblings?" Tommy asked shyly. He was so darn adorable!

"I don't have any brothers or sisters, but I do have this cousin that's almost like a brother." We all paused our conversation when the food arrived. During the meal, everyone asked questions about the U.S. Kouichi was the one that pointed out my accent. Takuya agreed that I drawled my words a bit. I explained about how I'd lived in Georgia before moving, which spurred more question.

By the end of the meal, we all were fully educated on Southern traditions.

Sometime around 2 'o' clock, my phone beeped with a message. My mom wanted me home soon.

"It was sure nice meeting you, Namiko," Tommy said as we left. He had been enthralled with my stories of home.

"It was nice meeting all of you. I hope we get to hang out again!" I waved good-bye from the bus window. The others waved back as the wheels slowly started rolling.

Finally, I was making friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Just Splashing Around

New Wave

Chapter 2: Just Splashing Around

A week or so after meeting the guys, I received a text from Zoe asking me to come over to her house. Takuya, the twins, and J.P were also coming so we could hang out. Something about a pool party. With my mother's consent, I grabbed my swimsuit and headed for the bus stop. Kouji and Kouichi were already sitting on the bench beside the curb.

"Hey Kamiko. I assume you got the same text from Zoe?" Kouichi greeted me happily.

"Sure enough," I sat between the two. "Ya'll ready to swim?" The question was aimed mostly at Kouichi, but his brother spoke up. "I haven't been in the water all summer. I'm actually excited for this." Kouji's response surprised me; I seized the opportunity to make conversation.

"I'm excited to swim in a pool. The ocean has been a little cold," I laughed. The bus arrived, and we all boarded. Our chatting session continued.

"You must really like water to be swimming in the ocean this early," Kouji commented. This was the most I heard him speak to me at one time. "Back at home, the water was a lot warmer around this time of year. I couldn't wait any longer." A wave of homesickness swept over me. I pushed it away before it pulled me under.

"It must be really hot there," Kouichi threw me a friendly smile.

"And humid," I added. Happiness hit me pretty hard as I realized I was starting to really connect with more people. It was better than being alone. The bus began to slow down at a red light. Outside our window sat a small vintage jewelry shop. Old scraps of metal now glittering with new value hung in the store display windows. _That's a neat little shop. Maybe I can buy Zoe a birthday present there._ Her birthday was in 2 months. I had tried thinking of something she'd like, and this seemed perfect.

"Namiko?" A hand waved in front of my face, making me jump. It was Kouji. "We're here. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I assured them both. _Great! Now they'll think I'm crazy!_

Zoe's house was huge. Not only that, but the yard resembled something out of a magazine. Perfectly manicured shrubs and flower bushes were scattered in a very detailed arrangement. A stone sidewalk led up to the front porch. Zoe appeared from the front door and ran out to meet us.

"Hey guys. I hope you all are ready to get soaked! J.P. and Takuya are already here. Follow me around back," she grabbed mine and Kouichi's wrist and began dragging us around. I noticed how she didn't force the other twin to follow. Can't blame her. Although they were both quiet, he seemed the more reserved of the two.

A smaller sidewalk wound towards the back of the house were we met with the others. Both Takuya and J.P. had already changed into there trunks.

"You guys can go change in the pool house," Orimoto pointed toward a small building, "and Hamada and I will change inside."

I felt like a puppy, following Zoe everywhere. Though it was probably for the best. The inside of her house looked like a mansion. Rather, it was a mansion. High ceilings showed off brilliant chandeliers. Elegant vases of fresh picked flowers sat on detailed wooden tables. The marble floor shone cleanly. If it weren't for the constant tugging on my wrist, I would have stopped to admire...everything. Walking up a flight of stairs and down a hall, we entered her room. A bathroom almost the size of my bedroom was attached off to the side.

"You can change in there while I change in here. I'll let you know when I'm done."

I wanted to change quickly as to hurry and swim, but gosh, even her bathroom was amazing. It took self control to look away and begin putting on my teal bikini. Just as I was done, Zoe called out ,"Finished." We wound our way back outside.

"Finally you guys are out here! It took you all forever!" J.P. whined. We both rolled our eyes.

"And as punishment," Takuya gave me a devious look, "you can jump in first."

I tried to move away, but he was already two steps ahead of me. Without my consent, Takuya picked me up and threw me in. After surfacing, I noticed Kouichi had done the same to Zoe.

"Hey! No fair!" We simultaneously giggled. After the guys jumped in, we took every opportunity to dunk and splash them as revenge. Even J.P. and Kouji received the effects of our fury.

Some where around 5, we all got out and changed back into normal clothes to watch TV in Orimoto's huge basement. A giant flatscreen was surrounded my a couch and two recliners.

"Pass the popcorn, please," Kouichi asked. I handed him the bowl, ignoring Takuya's protests. Sitting on the couch, I felt more relaxed than I had in months of being in Japan. I finally had more than one friend to hang out with. I finally fit.


End file.
